At present, the operations for switching the number of the multi-screen of the video conference, the layout of the multi-screen of the video conference, and appointing the sub-screen are usually performed in a web interface of a computer (PC), and necessarily by the aid of a PC console, multi-screen selection information of a user is issued to a Multi-Control Unit (MCU), so as to control the switching of the multi-screen; and this method for controlling the multi-screen is unitary and not flexible.